1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a paper feeder for storing recording media and an image forming apparatus having the paper feeder, and particularly relates to a paper feeder capable of locking each paper feed cassette to prevent recording media stored in the paper feed cassette from being taken out freely from the paper feed cassette, and an image forming apparatus having the paper feeder.
2. Background Art
Paper feed cassettes of an image forming apparatus such as a printer are generally filled with sheets of plain paper. Occasionally, however, by use of mica toner containing magnetic powder or the like, numeric characters may be printed on securities such as checks charged into a paper feed cassette. The checks or the like subjected to printing thus can be used immediately for economic transactions. From such convenience, printers have been increasingly used for such applications in recent years.
When a printer is used for such applications, it is necessary to protect the securities in the paper feed cassette from theft. In order to prevent theft, therefore, in the background art, a locking unit or the like is provided for preventing recording media in a paper feed cassette from being taken out freely when printing is performed on securities (see JP-A-2001-121795, page 3, FIG. 1).